


Let Me Count the Ways

by ChloeCleo246



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeCleo246/pseuds/ChloeCleo246
Summary: So this will be a compilation of one-shots and will be updated sporadically, any pairings may appear and feel free to send me requests and I will try to do them. I'm hopeless at summaries but I hope you enjoy.





	1. What you are to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray was a rival and brother (not that he’d ever tell that stupid ice prick), Erza was a scary older sister, and Lucy was his best friend and a sister? No that wasn’t right, Lucy wasn’t like the others she was…. Lucy just Lucy. So what was this annoying feeling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NatsuXLucy, Nalu  
> For these one-shots the pairing (romantic or otherwise) will be at top so you can skip if you don't like the pairing

_“Um, Natsu,” Lisanna said touching his shoulder he turned facing her,_

_“What is it Lisanna?” he asked_

_“Um,” Lisanna shifted nervously clasping her hands together, “What is Lucy to you?”_

_“Lucy? That’s easy she’s my…” Natsu started “huh, Lucy is.. What do mean Lisanna?”_

This is stupid, Lucy was just Lucy. Right? What did Lisanna mean?

 

_Lisanna blushed, “Do you love her?” her voice trailed off into a whisper,_

_“Of course, I love all my Guildmates!” Natsu said confused,_

_Lisanna sighed, “That’s not what I meant,” she muttered_

Gray was a rival and brother (not that he’d ever tell that stupid ice prick), Erza was a scary older sister, and Lucy was his best friend and a sister? No that wasn’t right, Lucy wasn’t like the others she was…. Lucy just Lucy. So what was this annoying feeling?

 

“Happy?” Natsu called out,

“Aye sir,” the exceed called back flying in, “Natsu?” Happy looked at his friend sitting on the ground eyeing the floor looking unusually serious.

“Happy,” Natsu looking up at his closest friend, “What is Lucy to you?”

“Lucy is family,” Happy answered smiling, “She’s bossy and annoying but she’s lots of fun too,” the exceed flew around the room before disappearing into the kitchen.

 

Natsu grinned she was definitely bossy, and she was really tough too, she wasn’t physically strong like Erza, although that Lucy kick of hers hurt like hell. But she never gave up. Sure she could be a little annoying, but she was super nice too.

 

“What have I told you about breaking into my apartment!”

“Lucy,” Natsu breathed looking up at his raging mad teammate,

 

_“Do you think she’s beautiful?”_

She wasn’t really mad at them, Natsu knew that she just hated it when they went through her stuff and ate all her food and slept in her bed and used her bath and touched her writing. Okay maybe she was a little mad at them, but her bed was super comfortable and she always had food and her writing was kind of interesting.

 

“Natsu save me,” Happy cried out,

“You damn Exceed,” Lucy roared, “That was my fish,”

“But Lushi,” Happy said trying to look as cute as possible, “I love fish,”

Lucy glared at him, and Happy chose plan B, fly away as fast as possible.

“Get back here Happy!” Lucy yelled after him,

“Sorry, Natsu!” Happy yelled flying away.

 

Natsu figured he had five seconds before she ‘Lucy kicked’ him out the window so he did something crazy. He kissed her.

Her lips were soft and tasted like cherry, he pulled her closer, she was soft and warm and her smell was overpowering. Of all things, Lucy’s smell was one of the best things in the world, it made him feel safe and calm. Lucy smelled like home, Natsu’s eyes flew open at this. Oh, he thought as Lucy kissed him back, his eyes closing again. That’s what Lisanna meant. 

 

_What is Lucy to me? Lucy is everything to me._

They broke apart Lucy's cheeks were flushed red and she attempted to break out of Natsu’s arms.

“Na-Na- Natsu,” she stuttered, panting slightly.

“Lucy, I love you,” he blurted out.


	2. Because I'll always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jellal hears that Erza gone. He takes the news poorly...
> 
> Erza, gone. “No,” Jellal yelled, “Not Erza, you’re lying!” tears streamed from his eyes, he pulled himself up, and banged against the prison, “Get back here you lying piece of scum, Erza’s not gone,” He yelled she can’t be…. No, no, no….  
> Liars Erza can’t be, she’s alive she has to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JellalXErza

“Ha, did you hear,” Nadal laughed, “Those Fairy Tail brats just vanished, Acnologia blew them to pieces,”

“Acnologia? Are there…” Serena paused, no there would be no survivors not from that.

 

 _Fairy Tail gone? No not Erza, Not Erza,_ Jellal moved slightly to hear the conversation better, unfortunately, the guard saw him.

“Oh, that’s right.” Nadal grinned “One of those fairy Tail brats was important to you, wasn’t she Jellal?” Nadal taunted, “Which one was it again? Erza something..”

_Scarlet, it’s the colour of your hair, now I’ll never forget it!_ “Erza Scarlet,” Jellal whispered,

“That’s right,” Nadal said, “Erza Scarlet, the mighty Titania, she’s gone now boy,” he would have continued to taunt Jellal had the Serena not felt pity for Jellal and dragged him away.

 

_“She’s gone now, boy,”_

Erza, gone. “No,” Jellal yelled, “Not Erza, you’re lying!” tears streamed from his eyes, he pulled himself up, and banged against the prison, “Get back here you lying piece of scum, Erza’s not gone,” He yelled she can’t be…. No, no, no….

_Liars Erza can’t be, she’s alive she has to be._

Jellal felt something inside him snap, uncontrollable rage that he hadn’t felt since before.

 

He felt his magical power build up, a dark grin crossed his face, he’d still been able to use his magic in this prison. Idiots, he’d been one of the Ten Saint wizards. Did they honestly think that placing him in average high power prison was going to block his magic? He’d been using it to sense Erza but after calling out to her, (and the lack of food and water) he hadn’t been using his magic, but now he could feel it all.

 

**Crash**

 

His prison shattered around him, where was Erza? Jellal pushed his magic out searching for her, and… Nothing he couldn’t sense her anywhere. Fear struck him, the ground began to shake. The guards Nadal and Serena came rushing back.

“Stand down Jellal!” Nadal managed to squeak out,

Jellal turned to him, his tears continued to stream down his face, his magic continued to build and build. Searching for Erza, for any trace of her.

His magic surged outwards pushing all the guards that had appeared back, cracks began to appear on the building.     

 

“ERZA!” he screamed, breaking into uncontrollable sobs, his magic stopping anyone from getting close to him while searching and searching for Erza Scarlet.

She wasn’t dead, she couldn’t be dead. She was Erza Scarlet, she was life itself.

“Erza,” Jellal whispered dropping to the ground “I will find you because I’ll always” his sobs increased, “I’ll always remember you,”


End file.
